Part VI
Part VI of Meme House originally streamed on the 29th of September, 2019. The main theme of Part VI is the Path of Legends mod provided by Kirillian for Part V, but only started being used in this Part. Part VI is notable for being the first Part since Part I to start with the addition of a new family (the Squarepants Household) as the addition of new households is usually saved for the ending of streams. Plot and Events High noon. In the now abandoned house formerly occupied by the late Enyaba Ordonez, two people arrive. One of them is Albert Wesker, an evil genius who is secretly plotting to take over all of Oasis Springs, and the other is the naive and goofy Spongebob Squarepants, who is blissfully unaware of his roommate's intention. The two settle in and receive a visit from an old woman, not unlike the former house owner. She is apparently unaware of Enyaba's death and is surprised to be greeted by a giant talking sponge. She introduces herself to Wesker, while Spongebob cooks a meal for everyone. Suddenly, more people arrive at the house, including Johnny Zest, Funky Kong and Kira Yoshikage, who makes his Stand Killer Queen carry a fruitcake for his new neighbor, making it appear to be floating in the air. Wesker tried to call for a Pepperoni Pizza with Extra Milk Cheese, but it never arrives, leaving him frustrated. While the neighbors chat, Wesker spots the pizza delivery girl walking outside, without his pizza. He tries to run after her, but she disappears. He then decides to try the fruitcake that Kira brought him, finding out that he quite enjoys it. He then turns on his new super stereo and invites his neighbors to dance. Wesker, Spongebob and Funky get down, while Johnny joins in from a distance, having learned not to get too close to his freaky neighbors after early interactions with the Bogan Household. Kira watches on from the kitchen, pouting with disapproval of such primitive behavior. As Kira chats with himself and eats fruitcake in the kitchen, the stereo starts playing Michael Jackson's grunts and yells, which summons the King of Pop himself, who walks by the house without saying a word. After one of the many Cock and Ball Torture remixes starts playing on the radio, everyone decides to leave. Wesker and Spongebob are the first new neighbors to leave a positive image to the traditional Welcome Wagon of this neighborhood. Even Johnny Zest had some fun, without being tortured by his new neighbors. As Wesker ans Spongebob chat about the party they just threw for the neighbors, Wesker spots the pizza girl walking the streets again. He confronts her about his pizza never arriving, but she brushes him off. Wesker then buys some baby laxatives and MDMA pills from her, leaving it on the counter. While Wesker decides to practice his katana skills, the pizza girl decides to start talking to herself in front of her, getting cut in the process. Wesker, wondering why did she not feel pain from getting cut, attacks her with killing intent, and kills her on the spot. He then receives a text from an anonymous Sim requesting an assassination. As Death arrives to claim the soul of the pizza girl, the man who requested the assassination busts in and shows Wesker a funny meme on his phone. Confused about what just happened, Wesker murders the man, before realizing that he was the one seeking the assassination, and not the target. He takes a bite of fruitcake before heading outside and cleaning off the blood from his clothes in front of the target as an intimidation tactic. Wesker then practices with the Greatsword for a bit, before kicking the target in the nuts, performing a rolling attack, coating his sword with lightning and striking him while he is down, grabbing him by the leg and tossing him aside, jumping ten feet into the air and coming down stabbing the target's chest, as lightning strikes his corpse, leaving it burning. He then smugly runs back inside and continues eating his fruitcake. While he is eating, he notices that Liquid Bogan is outside, having an argument with the trashcan. Wesker approaches the ghost, but he doesn't seem to realize that Wesker is there, continuing arguing with the trash. Wesker decides to fight the ghost, but before he can do so, a man comes over and pays him for the assassination he just completed. Wesker is unaware that the man paying him is actually a dirty cop, who hires professional killers to get rid of criminals and civilians alike that he dislikes. When he turns his attention back to the ghost, Wesker sees that it's actually cleaning up the blood left from the killing earlier, and decides to let him stay. The cop then immediately requests another assassination. He wants Wesker to kill Diamond Mooney, a drug dealer who is outside of Wesker's house. Wesker instead decides to ignore the request and take a nap, as Spongebob took his bed and he is very tired. The cop then steals one of Wesker's books and starts reading it outside, next to Wesker's targets. This was a grave mistake, as Wesker does not tolerate being fucked with. He calmly walks up to the cop and goes BERSERK again, killing him with the same insane attack that he used on his first target earlier. He then chats with the person he was supposed to assassinate, asking her about the drug quality in the area, before picking up the book that the cop stole and kicking her in the genitals. In the morning, Spongebob fixes the toilet and sink that Liquid Bogan broke during the night, while jamming to Scatman John. He then goes to work, leaving Wesker alone in the house. He wakes up, needing to take a pee badly, but is interrupted by another person who wants Diamond Mooney, the drug dealer, dead. He decides to ignore the task again to instead work out and build muscle instead. The assassination seeker comes back, demanding that Wesker kill Mooney. He tells her not to worry about it and she leaves, as Mooney herself enters the house and starts eating the leftover fruitcake from the day before. Spongebob, stinky after the house's shower broke and was not fixed, decides to pay Funky Kong a visit, but is so spooked by the sight of Bonzi Buddy's satanic powers that he decides to instead sleep it off on a public bench, depressed about how his life has spiraled out of control after he started doing crack cocaine. However, he decides to not sulk in his on filth and sadness anymore, as he runs to the grill located next to Kira's house to grill some... hot dogs. He then puts the hot dogs on the floor and starts eating them, alone. Spongebob then snaps out of his crack-filled trip and remembers that he's the master of hamburgers not hot dogs, and starts grilling himself some burgs. Feeling better after his midnight Krabby Patty, Spongebob then breaks into Johnny Zest's house and uses his shower to clean himself, while Johnny watches sports with MEGALOVANIA plays on the radio. After leaving the shower, Spongebob walks up to Johnny, who is still watching TV, and pisses himself in front of him, before immediately running back home without ever saying a word to the man. Spongebob then arrives home, where he finds Wesker masturbating in the bed. He tells him to leave, and then goes to sleep while contemplating suicide. Meanwhile, Wesker receives a visit from Diamond, who now wants him to murder another woman. Wesker's response is to immediately get naked and start working out. Diamond, just as nuts as anybody in this neighborhood, starts doing push-ups with him. Before long, Diamond tries to get Wesker to kill herself, but Wesker sees through this trick and moves in to kill the lady she wanted dead before, but unfortunately, the sight of Albert Wesker walking up to her, completely naked and with a sword in his hand made her run the other direction. Wesker then takes a naked nap in the couch, before going to work. Spongebob then wakes up, takes a shower and goes to work as well, leaving Diamond alone in a house that is not hers. After a while she finally takes the hint that she isn't supposed to be there and leaves as well. Character Debuts *Spongebob Squarepants *Albert Wesker *Jill Valentine *Layne Hartman (Cameo) Memorable Quotes Category:Parts Category:Season 1